Can't Control My Hormones
by petite bunny
Summary: vampir mesum Jung Jaehyun kembali tergoda dengan collarbone seksi milik Kim Doyoung NCT Jung Yoonoh & Kim Dongyoung ( Jaehyun & Doyoung) JaeDo DoJae


Pair : JaeDo

Other : NCT Member

Disc : SM Ent, Family & GOD

Warn : boy(s) love, typo(s), mature content, sex toy(s), daddy kink

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

balik bawa sequel **Because Of Your Collarbone**

banyak yang protes kenapa cumam nyerempet ke **M**

dan setelah pertimbangan dijadiin sequel yang anunya...

maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

"jangan pernah menyentuhku minggu ini vampire sialan" seru Doyoung kesal pada Jaehyun yang berada di sampingnya

"hyung kau tau kan aku belum minum darahmu minggu ini, ayolah sekali ini saja aku janji hanya meminummu bukan menyentuhmu" ujar Jaehyun sambil mengagungkan jarinya membentuk huruf 'v'

"TIDAK!" ucap Doyoung final lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur meninggalkan Jaehyun yang merengek di ruang tengah

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Jaehyun memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dari belakang saat berada di dapur

"ayolah hyung maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan menerkammu malam ini ayolah hyung kau mau aku kematian karena belum meminum darah?" pernyataan Jaehyun sukses membuat Doyoung berdecak sebal

"dengar Jung-sialan-Yoonoh, aku tidak ingin men'donor'kan darahmu hari ini, kau kan sudah mendapatkannya dua minggu yang lalu dan kau juga sudah menikmati tubuhku malamnya dan sesuai perjanjian tidak ada jatah untulmu selama 2 minggu ke depan, ingat itu vampire sialan" desis Doyounh kesal dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jaehyun

'perjanjian sialan' batin Jaehyun kesal

Terpujilah kau perjanjian yang diagungkan Doyoung hingga ia tal bisa meng'hukum' kelinci manisnya ini.

Jaehyun sudah tersiksa dengan pemandangam dihadapannya ini yang negitu menggodanya untuk menjamah tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

Bagaimana tidak menggoda jika Doyoung hanya menggunakan kaos kebesaran milik Jaehyun yang memperlihatkan collarbonenya dan sebagian pahanya yang tertutupi, ditambah lagi kaos yang digunakannya memiliki bahan kin yang sangat tipis hongga memperlihatkan nipple pink yang menggoda milik Doyoung bersembunyi dibalik kaosnya dan juga kelincinya ini hanya memakai boxer untuk menutupi miliknya tersebut.

Jaehyun mengerang frustasi saat dirasakan celananya makin menyempit, dan sesuatu diantara pahanya merengek minta dibebaskan.

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Melihat posisi Doyoung yang sedikit menungging dan memperlihatkan bongkahan daging kenyal yang terbalut boxer hitam karena ia sedang mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari pendingin tersebut, dan dengan cekatan Jaehyun mengunci pergerakan Doyoung.

"J-jae.." panggil Doyoung dengan lirihnya

"kau sudah menggodaku seharian ini bunny, dan aku tak akan menuruti perjanjiam bodoh itu dan aku akan memberimu hukuman karena sudah menggodaku, bunny" bisik Jaehyun di ceruk leher Doyoung

Jaehyun mulai menjilati perpotongan leher kelincinya teraebut dan meninggalkam tanda merah keunguan yang sangat kontra dengan kulit bunny-nya.

"dad...dy" panggil Doyoung terbata dan berusaha menahan desahannya

"hmm" deheman dari sang dominan menjawab panggilan sang kelinci yang kini tengah mati matian menahan desaham agar tidak lolos

Melihat sang submissive yang menggigit bibir, dengan tangan nakalnya Jaehyun meremas penis Doyoung yang terbalut fabric hitam tersebut.

"nghh dad..." satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungil sang kelinci

Jaehyun tersenyum memdengar desahan lolos dari bibir sang kekasih yang membangkitkan gairahnya.

"kau menikmatinya bunny?" tanya Jaehyun yang mulai menurunkan kaim fabric tersebut sebatas paha dan mulai mengocok dan memijat penis Doyoung secara lembut

Kaki Doyoung lemas seperti jelly ingin rasanya ia terjatuh jika saja bukan sepasang lengan tegap yang menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

Doyoung merasakan kejantannya semakin membesar dan merasa akan mencapai puncaknya jika saja kekasih menyebalkannya yang dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menghentikan kocokan terakhirnya dan membuatnya mengalami orgasme kering.

"hukuman memang tidak menyenangkan bunny" ujar Jaehyun menampikkan senyum kemenangannya.

"ugh da-daddy..." panggil Doyoung dengan suara seraknya dan muka memerah yang tertera diwajahnya dan mata sayu yang terpancar dari wajahnya

"apa yang kau mau bunny?" tanya Jaehyun mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya

"i want your cock and fill inside my hole dad" jawab Doyoung dengan raut wajahnya yang sudah terpenuhi nafsu

"well i will punish you first bunny" ujar Jaehyun seraya mengikat tangan Doyoung pada ujung meja makan dan memposisikan badan Doyoung menungging yang sangat menggugah seleranya.

"daddy mau kemana?" tanya Doyoung dengan tatapan sayunya

"aku akan mengambil mainan kita bunny tunggu disini sebentar" jawab Jaehyun dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Doyoung di dapur

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Jaehyun kembali ke dapur dengan membawa sex toy ditangannya.

"dad-daddy..." panggil Doyoung lirih

"lihat bunny apa yang kubawa" ujar Jaehyun sambil menampikkan senyum dan memperlihatkan sex toys ditangannya

"daddy tidak serius kan?" tanya Doyoung takut

Jaehyun menampikkan smirk andalannya "tentu aku serius bunny kau kan sedang kuhukum jangan mencoba bernegosiasi denganku" ujar Jaehyun sambil memasang cockring pada kejantanan Doyoung

"ughh daddy ss-sakit" rintih Doyoung

Jaehyun memperlihatkan dildo yang ada di tangan kirinya juga sepotong ice cream stik di tangan kanannya.

"daddy jangan masukkan itu... aku mau penis besar daddy berada di lubangku" rengek Doyoung

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan kelinci manisnya yang tengah ia goda kini.

"aku ingin bermain - main denganmu bunny sudah lama tak mempermainkammu seperti ini" ujar Jaehyun sambil memasukkan ice cream stick pada hole sempit tanpa pelumas milik Doyoung

"ngghh daddy dingin" rintih Doyoung saat holenya disapa dengan benda padat yang sedikit berair dan ia merasakan sensasi dingin memenuhi holenya

"dingin?" tanya Jaehyun "aku akan menghangatkannya sayang" ujar Jaehyun lalu menjilati ice cream yang berada pada hole Doyoung

"nngh dad" suara desahan lolos dari bibir mungil milik Doyoung

"kenapa bunny?" tanya Jaehyun "kau ingin aku memasukkan dildo ini pada holemu?" tanyanya lagi dan menggesekkan dildo yang ia pegang pada hole Doyoung

"dad jangan dildo" protes Doyoung tanpa hirauan dari Jaehyun yang tengah memasukkan dildo berukuran sedang pada holenya yang tengah diisi dengan ice cream stick

"aku akan memasukimu saat es itu mencair bunny dan untuk menghangatkannya kupikir dildo bisa menghangatkan holemu sayang" ujar Jaehyun dan menyalakan dildo pada kecepatan maksimal

"daddy hh..." racau Doyoung saat dildo tersebut tak menumbuk titik kenikmatannya dan ia mengalami orgasme kering lagi

"wah kau sudah klimaks lagi bunny?" tanya Jaehyun dengan santainya dan mulai menjilati nipple pink yang basah karena keringat milik Doyoung

"daddy ngghh i want your big cock" ujar Doyoung dengan tatapan sendu yang ia layanglan pada Jaehyun

"shit! kau memggodaku bunny?" tanya Jaehyun "well permintaanmu kukabulkan" ujar Jaehyun melepas semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan memposisikan kejantanannya pada hole Doyoung yang sudah terisi dildo

Jaehyun mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang ereksi tersebut dengan sekali hentak, sensasi dingin masih ia rasakan dari hole Doyoung yang tadi ia isi ice cream stick.

"ahhh daddy" teriakan melengking Doyoung yang kesakitan karena hole sempitnya terisi dengan dildo dan penis besar Jaehyun

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Jaehyun melepas ikatan pada tangan Doyoung dan menggendongnya ala koala dan jangan lupakan penis besar Jaehyun yang masih mengisi penuh hole sempit Doyoung yang sudah tersebebas dari dildo, berjalan menuju ruang tengah mereka dan jangan lupa saling memagut satu sama lain tanpa memutuskan kontak.

"nghh daddy penis daddy hhh besar ahh" racau Doyoung saat Jaehyun menumbuk titik kenikmatannya

"kau suka bunny?" tanya Jaehyun memcengkram kuat pinggul Doyoung pada dekapannya

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya lemah sebagai jawaban.

"dan kau masih saja sempit walau sudah kusetubuhi berkali - kali bunny" ujar Jaehyun dan terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan Doyoung

"hiyahhh daddy nggh lepassshkan cock ring ngh... bunny ingin keluar ngghh" racau Doyoung sambil memejamkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka dan leher yang mendongak menikmati sentuhan daddynya

"tunggu sebentar lagi bunny"

Jaehyun mempercepat gerakannya sambil melepas cockring yang terpasang di penis milik Doyoung.

"eunghh daddy cepatlahhh..." ujar Doyoung

Jaehyun mempercepat gerakannya dan menumbuk titik kenikmatan milik Doyounh berkali - kali, merasakan bahwa penisnya mulai berkedut dan membesar di hole milik Doyoung dan ia merasakan penisnya serasa dijepit di dinding rektum milik Doyoung.

"ahhh daddyyy hhhh" teriakan melengking Doyoung menandakan bahwa ia sudah mencapai titik nikmatnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya pada perut Jaehyun dan perutnya

"arrghh" geraman Jaehyun dan hentakan terakhirnya juga menandakan ia juga mencapai titik nikmatnya dan menenggelamkan spermanya pada rektum Doyoung dan merembes sedikit pada paha mulus Doyoung

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

"vampir sialan" desis Doyoung setelah Jaehyun membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa ruang tengah

Jaehyun tersenyum canggung setelah mendapatkan sindiran dari kekasihnya.

"maafkan aku hyung, kau tau sendiri aku tak bisa mengontrol hormonku saat kau memperlihatkan collarbonemu" ujar Jaehyun

Ya asal kalian tahu, Jaehyun sangat buruk dalam mengontrol hormon seksualnya saat melihat Doyoung menunjukkan collarbonenya yang menggoda.

"TAK ADA JATAH UNTUKMU SELAMA 2 BULAN KEDEPAN JUNG-VAMPIR MESUM-YOONOH" ucap Doyoung final penuh penekanan pada kalimatnya

"hyuuuungg" rengekan Jaehyun malam itu membuat Doyoung tak menghiraukannya dan terus melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya

.

.

..

kkeut

..

.

.

fiuhh akhirnya selesai

jangan protes ya kalo adegannya kepotong/?

reviewnya juga jangan lupa ya, kalo bisa banyakin reviewnya haha

jangan lupa ramaikan event #JaeDoWrittingChallenge

writing challenge vampire masih diperpanjangkan?

yah berarti ini masuk ff event

terima kasih readers-nim yang setia membaca ff absurd milik saya

salam manis

petite


End file.
